


Gwen Takes Charge

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Hot Lovin', Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: Guinevere hasn't had much time alone with her husband since they were married. Can she convince him of her need to be intimate and what will happen once she does?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin Holidays Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merlin+Holidays+Community).



> Merry Christmas! Enjoy what I've cooked up. :) Thank you mods of Merlin Holidays for the chance to do something fun for Christmas!

Thirty long days. That’s how long they’d been married. But due to the hunt for Morgana, Guinevere and Arthur had only been together for three of those days. And as far as being intimate goes, there had only been the one time, on their wedding night. Arthur had had to leave the next morning to begin the search.

Gwen understood, really she did. The affairs of the kingdom had come first to Arthur for so long that he knew no other way. And he was so tired when he did return that she hadn’t had the heart to push intimacy on him. Instead she held him while he slept and it was enough.

But now that he’d left the hunting parties to the knights there really was no excuse. Gwen craved to experience that intimacy again—it was the best part about being married, after all. And there was the business of heirs. Arthur would need at least one for his family’s dynasty to continue. She was just going to have to have a little chat with Arthur, that’s all.

That evening, she dressed in her Pendragon red dress, the one that draped close to her cleavage and off her shoulders. Arthur hadn’t seen it on her yet, so it would be sure to attract his attention. And that was exactly what she wanted.

Merlin was just leaving when Arthur walked into their chambers. Gwen turned to face him and watched the expression on his face change from happy to surprised to stunned. She watched his eyes travel from her face down her neck and to her cleavage. She gave him a wicked smile and said, “Dinner?”

“Ah . . . ah . . . yes,” he stuttered. His eyes darted back up to hers and he asked, “Is that a new dress?”

Gwen twirled around while giggling. “Yes it is. Do you like it?”

“Definitely.” He coughed. “You look wonderful.”

“Thank you.” She walked over to the table where dinner sat waiting for them. “Shall we eat? I have something I’d like to talk to you about.”

“Okay.” He pulled out his chair and nearly stumbled into it before he sat down. Gwen also sat.

As they ate, Gwen noticed that Arthur had trouble keeping his eyes on her face. She just smiled and continued to eat. The dress was definitely having its desired effect, which would make this conversation easier, she hoped.

Gwen decided to speak as they were consuming their last bites. “Arthur, do I please you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Am I physically appealing to you?”

“Guinevere, your beauty is just one of the many reasons why I married you.” He looked puzzled.

“Then why haven’t we been intimate lately?”

Arthur paused mid-sip of his wine. “Guinevere?”

“Arthur, I love you. And I want to perform all of my queenly duties. That means providing you with at least one heir, right?”

“Right.”

She slid her hand over the table to rest atop his. “Then why aren’t we doing what needs to be done?”

“I did just return from a series of patrols—”

“I know that, Arthur. And I’m relieved you’re home safe. But our wedding night . . . that was probably the best night of my life. And I want to experience it again. I’m sure you do too.”

“That was one of the best nights of my life too, Guinevere. And you’re right—we have been neglecting that part of our relationship. What do you say we practice right now?” He covered her hand with his other one.

Gwen grinned wickedly. “You mean it?”

“Absolutely.” He stood and pulled her up with him. “Come here, you.” He took a step toward her and pulled her to him. Then he bent his head to press their lips together gently at first. He put his hands at her waist to hold her to him and she shuddered at the touch. She slid her hands up to his chest then to his neck. She was trying to hold on as their kiss deepened and became more urgent.

They broke for air, but not for long. It was she who pushed their lips back together and pulled her hands down to untie the laces of his shirt. He broke away briefly so he could take off his shirt, but hastened to reconnect their lips.

After a few moments of building passion, he broke away to kiss her neck. His hands went to the back of her dress to unlace it. When they were sufficiently loosened, his hands traveled to her shoulders to push the dress down. He was surprised at what he didn’t find there, but Gwen just smiled coyly and said, “It’s not like a traditional shift would work with this dress.”

He smiled and continued to pull the dress down over her hips. Once it lay pooled at her feet, she attacked his lips again, reveling at the skin-on-skin contact. Her hands found the laces to his trousers and made short work of them then pushed them and his undergarments down.

She took his hand and led him to the bed where she pulled down the bed curtains, leaving the two of them enclosed in the intimate space. Hands wandered here and there, caressing and gliding over smooth skin. Lips came together repeatedly and mouths uttered moans and groans that merely heightened the sensations for them both. Gradually they came together as one, their bliss coming to separate peaks then down together.

Afterward, she laid her head on his chest, his arms encircling her. His hand idly caressed her hip for a moment as they lay basking in the afterglow. “We shall have to do that again,” he said.

“And soon,” she replied, kissing his chest.

He cupped her face with his hand and gently turned it so he could look into her eyes. “I love you.”

“And I you.”

xxxXxxx

Arthur and Gwen came together more often after that, though his schedule still got in the way sometimes. As a result, they grew closer. When they walked together, they held hands. When he spoke to her, he’d rest a hand on her shoulder or her arm. And of course she sat at his side at the Round Table. The household staff breathed a collective sigh of relief—they could see that their King and Queen were becoming closer and perhaps they’d soon hear good news.

But Gwen’s monthly kept arriving month after month and she grew more and more frustrated. She and Arthur were still enjoying each other often. Why wasn’t it working?

She debated with herself for several days before she made up her mind to go talk to Gaius. As embarrassing as it could potentially be, the desire to produce a child outweighed that. So one afternoon, Gwen made her way down to the physician’s chambers to have a frank talk with him.

She walked in to find Gaius and Merlin hard at work grinding up herbs for one of Gaius’s many concoctions. Gaius greeted her with a “My Lady” and Merlin smiled up at her.

The physician brushed off his hands and said, “What can I do for you, Gwen?”

Gwen stared pointedly at Merlin. “I’d like to talk to you about something. Alone.”

“Oh,” Merlin said, “I’ll just go take care of the laundry then, shall I?”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Gwen replied, and Merlin was up and out the door with a cheery wave.

“Please sit,” Gaius directed.

Gwen slumped down on the bench in front of him. “Oh Gaius, I don’t know what to do anymore. It’s not working like I thought it would.”

“Perhaps you could go into a little more detail.”

“Oh! Sorry. It’s a little embarrassing.”

Gaius put his hand on her shoulder. “Gwen, you know that, as your physician, I will not laugh at anything you have to say.”

“Oh Gaius, Arthur and I have been intimate so many times, I really thought I’d be with child by now.”

“Gwen, sometimes these things can take time. You’re still fairly newly wed.”

“But Gaius, we do it quite often and still my monthly arrives.” She couldn’t stop the tears from welling in her eyes.

“How often are you intimate?”

“Every other day at the very least.”

“And how is it for you?”

She sniffed. “I’ll be honest. It feels like it’s a chore sometimes.”

“Oh I see. Then perhaps you are doing it too often for it to be a true joy.”

“Too often? I never thought about that.”

“Gwen, the body does need time off to regain energy and stamina, especially in the male. I’m sure if you explain this to Arthur, he’ll understand.”

“He has been looking a bit tired lately.”

Gaius smiled. “There you go. And if I may be so bold as to suggest something else that may help . . ?”

“Anything, Gaius, I’ll be grateful.”

“It is said that ‘variety is the spice of life.’ I believe this to be so in the intimate life as well. Think about how you can make things a little different from time to time. It will help you both to relax and enjoy your time together.”

Gwen smiled slyly. “Why Gaius, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I have counseled many married couples on such things.” He reached over to pat her knee. “Give it a try, my dear. If things still don’t work out, come and see me again.”

Gwen stood; Gaius rose with her. “Thank you, Gaius. I will put your advice to good use.” She reached out to hug the old man, who returned it gladly.

With one last squeeze of his hand, she was off, already thinking of how she could implement Gaius’s advice.

xxxXxxx

That night, after dinner, Gwen talked with Arthur about all that Gaius had told her. Arthur admitted that their intimate times had been becoming repetitive and tiresome to him. He asked what she wanted to do and she suggested they take a few days off and rest, but think of how things could be made special for them. He agreed to her plan and they went to bed simply holding each other.

Three nights later, after dinner, Gwen put on her cloak and told Arthur she was going on a walk.

“At night?” Arthur was surprised.

“I just thought I’d like some fresh night air.” She leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “Meet me in the great hall at midnight.”

She leaned back and he gave her a suspicious look. “Why?”

“You’ll see.” And she was off, out the door of their chambers. She smiled to herself, knowing what she hoped would happen when they met in the great hall. Soon she was out the gates and into the woods, enjoying the night sights and sounds.

Sometime later, she headed back into the castle and went directly to the great hall. She dismissed the guards standing outside it and went inside on her own. There, she perched on the edge or the Round Table, trembling in excitement about her hopes for the evening.

Soon the door opened and Arthur entered. “Why are the guards gone?”

“I dismissed them. Don’t worry—I think we’re perfectly safe in here.”

He smiled then. “All right. So why did you want to meet me in here?”

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do, ever since you got this table installed in here.” It had only been a couple of months, but the idea had stuck with her and ever since her chat with Gaius, it hadn’t gone away.

Arthur came closer. “And what would that be?”

Gwen hiked up her skirts. Arthur inhaled sharply at what he didn’t see there. “You mean . . ?”

“Yes.”

“On the table?”

“It’s a perfectly flat, stable surface.”

“But your back . . .”

“I’ll keep my dress on, then . . .” She explained how it would work, with neither of them becoming fully unclothed.

Arthur’s smile grew until he was leering at her. He had to adjust himself a couple of times as she explained things to him, and in the end, he agreed completely. She leaned forward and made short work of his trousers and undergarments, before leaning back on the table with her skirts hiked high to her head.

Soft moans and sighs escaped the couple as they came together, the whisper of flesh on flesh permeated the silent room. But plenty of pleasure was given and taken with none outside the wiser. And when they finished, they righted their clothes and left the room hand in hand, with matching wide grins on their faces.

xxxXxxx

Arthur and Gwen soon caught on to making their love life more adventurous. They’d each try to outdo the other in making things unique for each other. And things got busier for them in their regular lives also, which made the times they could get together special.

Gwen hardly noticed when her monthly didn’t come the first time, but she definitely noticed the second time. Excited about the possibility, she visited Gaius again. He confirmed her thoughts with a couple of tests, and she gave him a huge hug.

Merlin walked in to see them like this and he asked, “Ooh is it hug day?”

“It is!” Gwen exclaimed, and she bounced over to throw her arms around Merlin too. “It’s the most beautiful day, Merlin!” She drew back after a moment then flounced out of the room.

“What’s up with her?” Merlin asked his mentor.

“Oh, I imagine you’ll find out sooner or later. Probably sooner though.” Gaius smiled mysteriously then went to clean the various instruments he’d used for his tests.

Gwen, meanwhile, ran off to find her husband. She knew he was meeting in council, so she probably had to wait until he was finished with that. She walked to the council chambers and the guards opened the doors for her. Arthur looked up and acknowledged her, a little surprised to see her smiling so widely.

She just stood there and waited for the meeting to finish. Arthur, still a little unnerved, ended the meeting as soon as he could. As the council members left, he walked to Gwen and took her hands. “What is it? What’s got you smiling so?”

She pulled him to the opposite side of the room, away from the departing councilors. Smiling, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for an excited kiss. “Arthur, I’m . . . I’m with child!”

“What?!” he yelled, causing the guards to look over at them. “Carry on,” he told them and they looked away again. He turned back to Gwen and said, “Are you serious?”

“Yes!” She nodded, causing him to smile wide.

He slid his arms around her gently and pulled her closer. “This is the best news I’ve received all year,” he whispered, causing her to shiver. He pulled back the bent down to kiss her again, excited and relieved at the same time.

When they broke apart, they walked hand in hand back to their chambers to celebrate. And after dinner, that included another intimate night together, both overjoyed at the positive news.

The next morning, they went to visit Gaius together. Gaius answered all their questions about having a child, up to and including being intimate while Gwen carried the child. Gaius assured them it wouldn’t harm the child and they could do it as long as Gwen felt comfortable with it.

The whole castle rejoiced at the news and a feast was held. Nobles and commoners alike celebrated the royal couple’s news. But no one was more festive than the King and Queen themselves, for now they had something joyous to look forward to.


End file.
